Carnival of Souls
by Metoria
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED Chapter 8 Here! A Carnival comes to Coruscant and it begins wreaking havok. Can Qui-Gon and company overcome their fears and defeat the evil? The Carnival of Souls Returns from the Dust!
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

The Carnival of Souls

Chapter 1 - Arrival

Summary: A Carnival comes to Coruscant and it shows its victims their true selves and what they want. The Carnival Souls Returns from the Dust! [Based on Bradbury's book Something Wicked This Way Comes]

[This is kind of a knock off of 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' by Ray Bradbury. (Great Book!)]

*****

Qui-Gon was lying in bed. Today was his day off. He and Obi-Wan had just gotten back from a very difficult mission. He figured he'd stay in bed for an extra hour the next morning. He was slowly drifting asleep. He was in limbo when he felt someone enter his room. He opened his in time to see something or someone leap at him. Being ten percent awake his reflexes were slow.

"Master!" Obi-Wan ran into his master's room and leapt on the bed.

"How is it that you have all this energy and it's the middle of the night after a tiring mission?" Qui-Gon asked catching the boy as he landed on top of the Jedi Master.

"Come look! Hurry!" Obi-Wan pulled the man out of bed and tugged him across the room and into the common room.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"You have to see!" When they got to the common room. Obi-Wan tugged him to the window. "Look!"

Qui-Gon looked out the window and there in the air ways was a large, long strange transport. It had something painted on its side. 'Nightshade and Dark's Carnival.' Qui-Gon had never heard of it.

Obi-Wan was glued to the window his hands against the glass, mouth open with awe. "Can we watch them set up?"

"No. Its the middle of the night Obi-Wan and you need to get some sleep." In reality he needed the sleep.

"Then can we go tomorrow?" Obi-Wan tugged Qui-Gon hand as he turned back his room. "Please? I've never been to a carnival before!"

Qui-Gon sighed. How could he say 'no' to the small innocent face that pleaded him. Obi-Wan seemed even more childish than usual. But he supposed it was due to excitement about the carnival. "Alright."

Obi-Wan let go of his hand and started bouncing in place ,clapping his hands. He was immediately glued to the window watching them land and start to set up again.

Qui-Gon turned and went back to his room to sleep the remainder of the night.

Obi-Wan stayed behind still glued to the window watching. He didn't see any figures but that was probably because of how dark it was.

Before he knew it the tent was up it almost seemed like it just appeared. They must have worked fast. Obi-Wan figured they were just so experienced in setting up that it was a piece of sweet cake for them.

Obi-Wan ran into his master's room and leapt on the bed again. "They finished setting up the tent already! Wasn't that fast?"

A mumble came from the pillow and that didn't satisfy the young boy. He nudged his master.

A sigh came from the man and he pushed himself up on his elbows. "Obi-Wan if you don't get some sleep we're not going tomorrow."

"But you promised!"

He motioned for the boy to lie down. The boy did so. "Now get some sleep."

Obi-Wan sighed and soon felt his master sending a sleep suggestion through their bond. Before long sleep took him.

Qui-Gon rolled over and sighed. Thank the Force!

[okay so this is more of a set up chapter. The real story starts next chappy!!!]


	2. Chapter 2 The Carnival of Souls

Carnival of Souls

Chapter 2

….

Qui-Gon was woken by small hands nudging him awake. "Master." Came a whispered voice.

The nudging turned into shaking and the person was hopping on the bed. "Master!" the voice complained.

Qui-Gon knew who it was and just pulled the blankets over his head.

The voice groaned. It left, for what Qui-Gon hoped was for good. He heard the pitter patter of feet run back into his room. He isn't going to- He wouldn't!

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

Qui-Gon jumped up startled. He saw a stubborn and annoyed looking boy staring at him with pots and pans in his hands.

Qui-Gon held back the annoyance in his voice. "Obi-Wan what is it?"

"You promised!"

This confused Qui-Gon "Promised what?"

"That we could go to the carnival today! You said so last night!" He placed his hands on his hips.

For a thirteen year old child he sure looked younger. "You're short."

"Wha-?" The blush was evident on the boys face. He stomped over to the bed side and put the pots above his head ready to slam them together again.

Qui-Gon reached up and took them from the boy. He checked the time it was still early. It was barely seven in the morning. He sighed. "Padawan carnivals don't open until about nine."

"But we have to get ready and everything! And You're so slow when you meditate that you should get a head start."

"Slow?" How can you be slow when meditating? He reached over and grabbed the boy's ear. "Another comment like that and you can forget the carnival."

The boy gasped and broke loose. "But you promised!" He was upset now.

Qui-Gon sighed. He tossed his legs over the side of the bed and the boy ran out content. "Oh and breakfast is ready."

"Well at least he cooked for me." He ate and then meditated. What he meditated on was if he was slow at meditating. Turns out he was. "Well that was a disappointment."

"What's a disappointment?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and saw the boy studying him very intently. "Uhm…nothing." He glanced at the time. About eight-thirty. "Are you ready?"

"YES!!" The boy jumped to his feet and ran to the door… that didn't open. THUD. "ooowww…"

"Try unlocking it." Qui-Gon reached to the door and unlocked it. Then he pulled Obi-Wan to his feet. The boy was holding his face. "You should have sensed it wouldn't open." He half reprimanded.

"I know… But I'm so excited." Obi-Wan pulled his hands away from his face. No bruise or broken or bloody nose.

"Do you need to go to the healers?"

"No! I'm fine!" If he wound up in the healing wing he'd never get to go to the carnival! He opened the door and out he ran.

The whole ride there Obi-Wan couldn't sit still. His childishness wasn't about to hold off until the carnival had gone. This was the one time he probably ever get for a long time to come to actually be a child. And by the looks of it other Padawans were the same way.

Once there they were let in Obi-Wan tugged Qui-Gon to the different rides and games. Being a Jedi he could easily win the games.

It was nearly sunset and Obi-Wan had done almost everything save for a couple things.

"Come…Come… Get your fortunes told… Palm read and much more." An old woman crowed her advertisement from a booth nearby.

Obi-Wan looked to his master. "Come on master! Let's go see."

"Obi-Wan no one can predict the future. You know that. You can see glimpses but it may not ever be true."

"I know that! But I have to go to every ride and food place and everything! Otherwise I'll be truly fulfilled!"

"What?"

"Come on let's go!" Obi-Wan pulled his master over to the old woman and prepared to have their palms read and fortunes told.

Obi-Wan flinched slightly when he found she had no eyes. He felt funny about her strange smile. He sat down anyway. He felt uncomfortable but wasn't about to show it.

She held out her hand. "Your palm young one."

He pulled forth his hand and let her take it. Her touch was soft and gentle. She traced her fingers across his palm. " Hmm. You will live to a good age. You will have struggles in your life but will overcome them. Your life will be like any other Jedi for the most part." She let go of his hand and he looked at it. Relieved it wasn't that bad of a prediction. She handed him a ticket.

He stood. "Thank you!" He hopped off to the mirror maze.

"Please sit." The woman crowed.

Qui-Gon looked at her and shook his head. "No thank you. I'm quite fine with whatever life gives me."

"Are you? What about Xanatos? Or your death? You will die unfulfilled and wishing for more time."

Shocked and disturbed Qui-Gon walked away saying nothing more. He found his apprentice standing in front of the mirror maze. "Obi-Wan?" There was a troubled look on the boy's face. He hadn't heard his master. "Don't worry about that woman said. No one can predict the future. You know that." There was still no response. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder receiving a jolt from the boy and following shiver. He collapsed and before the boy could hit the ground Qui-Gon grabbed him around the waist and hulled him into this arms and carried him out of the maze.

The boy clung to his master eyes shut tight. He was set down on a bench and Qui-Gon kneeled in front of him. "Obi-Wan are you alright?"

The boy opened his eyes and nodded slightly. "Yeah I just don't feel good. I'm tired. I must have overdone it."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Are you sure that's it?" he had gotten Goosebumps when he was at the entrance of the mirror maze.

The boy hesitated but nodded none the less.

He took the boy's hand and together they went home.

Qui-Gon put the boy down in his bed and covered him and was glad that carnival would be gone in a few days.

There was a buzz from his comm. "Yes?"

"Qui-Gon this is Mace. We have a mission for you."

Good! He could get away fro that carnival. He knew he shouldn't feel that way but he did. It actually frightened him.

"It has to do wit that carnival that came Coruscant."

[Okay that's chapter 2!…. I'm working as best as I can on this! I hope its good so far.]


	3. Chapter 3 Shadows

Carnival of Souls

Chapter 3

…

Qui-Gon lay in bed thinking over everything that had happened. Apparently people had disappeared and it seemed to lead to the Carnival. He heard something in the other room. It sounded like a small cry. The force screamed. He jumped out of bed and ran into the other room. He ran into Obi-Wan's room and caught a glimpse of a dark shadow fleeing out the window. It had been after Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon went to Obi-Wan's side. He was having a nightmare but couldn't wake up. Qui-Gon pulled the boy out of bed and hoisted him into his arms. His hand under the boys arm. The child was shivering under his sleep gown.

Obi-Wan put his arms around his master's neck and rested his head on the large shoulder. Qui-Gon left the room the boy on his hip as he returned to his own room. He put the boy into his bed and pulled out his comm.

"Mace? Obi-Wan has been targeted."

"It seems mostly youth are targeted. Did you notice anything suspicious about the carnival?"

Where could he start? "The Fortune teller sticks out in my mind." It dawned on him. "And the mirror maze."

"What about them?"

"The fortune teller knew about Xanatos... But also the Force was giving me warnings around her."

"I see and the mirror maze?"

"Obi-Wan went to it but didn't enter. He just stood there with a troubled look on his face before collapsing. I had to carry him out. But I know I felt fear there. Even I must admit that it frighten me."

"Hmm. Look into those two. Let me know if you need a hand. And keep an eye on Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon laid himself down next to the young boy sometime in the night he fell asleep. When he reopened his eyes the bed next to him was empty. He shot up. He caught a glimpse of a white sleep gown leave the room. He ran after it and wound up running down hall after hall after the child. The boy was running from the building. He went straight out the front entrance.

Qui-Gon sprinted after the boy and swept him off his feet and into his arms. The boy yelped as he was swung from the ground.

He looked around himself as the newly fallen rain poured down his face. He looked into his master's concerned face. He was shivering in the cool night air and wet clothes. Qui-Gon placed the waken boy on the ground. The cool cement on his bare feet sent shivers through him.

"Obi-Wan we need to talk about that carnival-"

"There's something evil about it." Obi-Wan blurted.

Qui-Gon took the boy back to their apartment and got him some dry clothes. They sat on the elder's bed with some tea.

"What did the old woman say to you?" Obi-Wan asked. "I saw her say something to you just before I went into the mirror maze." He sipped his tea.

Qui-Gon hesitated.

"Was it something she didn't want to tell me? Is there something wrong with me?" Obi-Wan's eyes were filled with grief and pain. "Did it have to do with Bruck?" Obi-Wan lowered his head.

Qui-Gon was unsure of what to do. "No Obi-Wan it was about me." He ran a hand through the boy's hair. "Why would you think it had something to do with Bruck?"

The boy shifted. "Well… he was in the mirror maze-"

"Perhaps you mistook someone for him. He is with the Force now."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It wasn't a person. It was me. He was in the mirrors with me. First it was only me then he came from behind and stabbed me and then I became him and he disappeared. I saw him dying from the stab wound he inflicted on me." His voice was almost a whisper.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure what to make of it. Bruck responsible for his own death or Obi-Wan killing Bruck and himself. The latter sent shivers down his spine and throughout his entire body.

Obi-Wan saw the discomfort on his master's face.

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan. The boy was too nervous too look the master in the eyes. He sat with the small tea cup in his small hands. Ever since Bruck's death Obi-Wan seemed different. Yes, there was guilt, but was there more wrong? The troubled face made Obi-Wan look much younger. His skin was pale in the dim light. Maybe it was always pale and he hadn't noticed. The small fingered played with the cup in the silence, warming them with the heat of the calming tea inside. Obi-Wan was looking deep into the cup completely cut off from reality.

Qui-Gon placed the tea on the bedside table and pulled Obi-Wan into his lap. He sent waves of comfort to the boy until they were both finally asleep.

[AN] okay hope you didn't have to wait too long. I been busy, lazy and writers blocked. I might do a ghost story with the star wars gang.. what do you think? Would you guys like that? let me know R&R and let me know if you like the story thus far! I dunno if you like it or not.


	4. Chapter 4 The Rest of the Night

Carnival of Souls

Chapter 4

.....

.....

.....

...

Not much else happened that night.

......

...

...

...

.

[AN] okay hope you didn't have to wait too long. I been busy, lazy and writers blocked. I might do a ghost story with the star wars gang.. what do you think? Would you guys like that? let me know R&R and let me know if you like the story thus far! I dunno if you like it or not.


	5. Chapter 5 Realization

Carnival of Souls

Chapter 5

…

[AN] the last chapter was only a line I know.. I just couldn't help but do that! Bradbury did that in his 'something wicked this way comes' so I figured 'why can't I'. Sorry if it got your hopes up. Here's a new chappy!

….

When Qui-Gon awoke the next morning he was relieved to find Obi-Wan asleep next to him, safe and sound. He glanced at the timepiece. It was nearly eight in the morning. He sat up, careful not to disturb his youngling. As Qui-Gon readied himself he watched the small sleeping form.

The boy slept on his side the covers up to his waist. One arm beneath his head the other next to him against his chest gripping the covers. His youthful features showed a troubled look almost as though he was saddened and incapable of helping whomever it was he was dreaming of.

Qui-Gon took the blankets and covered the child's resting figure. Memories of the conversation last night left him to wonder. How deeply had Bruck's death affected Obi-Wan?

Qui-Gon decided to have Tahl keep an eye on the boy while he investigated the Carnival.

When Tahl arrived Obi-Wan was starting to stir. "You should stay until he wakes up."

"No I have to get to the Carnival, besides he'll want to come with me. I can't risk that. I don't want him getting captured or hurt."

Tahl nodded in understanding. "Still you should be the one to tell him were you're going."

Qui-Gon looked into the bedroom the boy moved his arm from under his head. He approached the bedside and kneeled beside the boy. "Obi-Wan."

The boy mumbled an acknowledgment.

"I'm headed out to find out what's going on about this carnival. Tahl's here to keep an eye on you in case they come after you. Be good for her alright?"

The boy opened his eyes. They were weary but worried. "Master you can't go alone."

"Relax, I can take care of myself."

"So can I."

The master sighed. "Obi-Wan stay here. For me."

"You don't want me to come." The boy said plainly.

Qui-Gon was taken back. Before he could say anything Obi-Wan sat up.

"Take Tahl with you then. I can stay here. I'll be safe in the Temple. I'll stay with Garen all day."

Qui-Gon looked to Tahl who shrugged but didn't protest. "Alright Padawan. But I want you with Garen and his master before I leave."

With that Obi-Wan got out of bed and went for his clothes. Qui-Gon and Tahl went into the common room. "I'll go let Clee know what the arrangements are." Tahl left. She probably knew that Qui-Gon wanted to talk to Obi-Wan first.

When Obi-Wan emerged he walked to his master's side.

Qui-Gon knelt next to the boy so he could be at eye level. "Obi-Wan, know one thing; he only reason I want you to stay here is because I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But I don't want anything to happen to you. It is a Palawan's job to protect their master at-"

"Yes, but it is a Parent's job to protect their child." Qui-Gon emphasized on the word that meant so much to Obi-Wan. _Tell him. _"Obi-Wan I love you very much and I don't want anything to happen to you. So please, stay here and be safe."

Before Obi-Wan could respond the door opened and Tahl was back with Clee and Garen.

"That was fast." Qui-Gon stood and placed a hand on the still somewhat stunned Obi-Wan.

"Turns out Clee was going to have you look after Garen while she went to investigate the Carnival."

"So does that mean Tahl is babysitting?" Clee asked.

"Hey!" Garen stomped his foot. "I don't need babysitting!"

"I'm going! You need me. You two can be quite air headed at times." Tahl said with a wave of her hand.

Clee and Qui-Gon rolled their eyes. "Sure, Tahl, Sure."

Garen and Obi-Wan giggled at the three adults. "Obi-Wan and I can stick around the interior of the Temple. The Carnival would have to go through a loooot of Jedi to get to us.

The three adults looked at one another then nodded.

The group left to the interior of the building. Qui-Gon placed a hand on his youngling's shoulder before saying good bye.

Garen took his place at Obi-Wan's side and placed an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Come on let's get breakfast."

"Garen I should have told him." Obi-Wan followed his friend.

"Come on let's talk."

The two sat in the gardens after eating and talked.

"You saw Bruck in the mirrors?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be a disappointment to Qui-Gon. I'm afraid to talk to him."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"You don't?" Obi-Wan looked to his friend. Garen had always been a brother to him. And Qui-Gon a father.

"No I don't think you have to worry. I saw the way he looked at you when we entered. He was worried about you. He cares very much about you."

"He said so. He said he loved me. loved me like a son."

"I can see that. You can talk to him. I don't see how you could disappoint him. The only way you could disappoint him is if you were Xanatos."

"SH!" Obi-Wan placed a hand over his friend's mouth.

Garen took it off. "Relax. We're alone."

"I'm worried about Qui-Gon. I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Then lets follow them." Garen stood up.

"What?" Obi-Wan stood. "But Garen he said to stay here."

"I'll be the one disobeying not you. Besides. We just have to be sure we're back before they are."

"Garen." Obi-Wan was ready to lecture his friend but thought better of it. "Fine…"

The two snuck out of the Temple and followed their masters.

[AN] I'm not sure how long this fic will be… probably no more than 10 chapters. That seems to be my average for my JA fics… weird… Anyway. I'm working out some ideas for my ghost story for JA and another one with Xanatos. He actually might show up in this fic. But I'm going to have a fic with he obi and Qui. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6 Investigation

Carnival of Souls

Chapter 6 Pursued

…

[AN] I know! It's been eons since I wrote anything or this fic! So here's a New Years Gift! :D I'm sorry I'm so late in the game at this! Forgive me! I promised that I would finish it and I will!

….

Qui-Gon, Tahl and Clee walked into the carnival. It was bustling as it was before. As soon as they walked through the gates they immediately felt an evil surround them.

"Where exactly is it centered around?" Clee asked.

"The mirrors." Qui-Gon said after a moment.

"I sense it there too." Tahl said walking between her two friends.

"Garen was creeped by those mirrors. He got a free ticket from the fortune teller but he didn't enter. He seemed nervous and turned and ran back to me." Clee said.

"Obi-Wan had a similar experience. It affected him more severely though. He actually collapsed. I had to carry him out."

"It must be the mirrors then." Tahl confirmed.

"But the fortune teller is linked to this as well." Clee added.

"The whole carnival is." Qui-Gon looked around them as they chatted.

"Yes, but she is the one that is giving the free tickets." Clee argued.

"Then we go see her first?" Tahl asked.

"Yes. Let's go there first." Clee agreed.

Qui-Gon preferred not to go. "You two check out the fortune teller I'll ask around the other vendors. Those two owners, Nightshade and Dark, I want to observe them also."

The girls shrugged and then separated from Qui-Gon.

Clee and Tahl glanced behind them to see Qui-Gon turn and quickly walk away in the opposite direction. "You think he was creeped by the fortune teller?" Tahl asked.

"I know Garen was. He was told he'd die a gruesome death at the hands of a former Jedi." Clee said

"Kind of specific don't you think?" Tahl pointed out.

"Yes. But it still creeped him."

"I wonder what she said to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan." Tahl wondered about this. Did she mention something about Qui-Gon past, his present or maybe…his future? This made her wonder if she really wanted to see this woman. She suffered from blindness as it was. Would she get worse news from the fortune teller?

"Are you worried about your fortune?" Clee asked.

Tahl said nothing.

"We'll just make small talk." Clee assured her.

"I really don't want to know my future."

"The future can't be told, especially so specifically."

"Yeah well when a creepy old lady says your going to die a certain way in a certain amount of time, wouldn't that creep you?" Tahl pointed out gruffly.

"Do I have to pull a Master Yoda on you and lecture you about fear?"

Tahl turned her head and said nothing.

"Greetings young ladies."

Clee nearly choked on a laugh. Young? They were the same as a Qui-Gon, like forty. Though it was nice being called young. "Yes Hello, ma'am."

"Ah I see…" She turned her empty eye sockets toward Tahl. "You are blind as I am. However your eyes are still intact."

Tahl flinched as the woman sounded envious of her eyes, even if they were blinded. "uhm, yes." She didn't want to know how the woman knew since she had no eyes. She figured she could have sensed it, but still…

Clee could see Tahl was uncomfortable. "We'd like to ask you some questions about the carnival. You see we're reporters and we're doing an article. It's not often a carnival comes to Coruscant and in this fashion."

The woman shook her head. "Such a terrible lie."

Clee was taken aback but said nothing.

"But I'll tell you what you want to know anyway. I always enjoy it when people have secrets." She smiled as though she knew something.

Qui-Gon had found the owners. Dark; A man covered in tattoos that if you looked at them long enough they came alive. And the other Nightshade; A man in his early to mid twenties. How strange this pair were. They talked only to each other and the members of the carnival. They didn't talk to the parents/guardians or even the children, though they did watch them as though they were plotting something. Nightshade, from the way the two talked, sounded as though he'd become a recent partner of Dark's. He looked familiar in a way. His dark hair and even the shape of his face. His attitude even seemed familiar it reminded him of- No he was dead. Xanatos was dead. Wasn't he?

Qui-Gon had to get away from them. It was messing with his head. Just because someone is 'like' Xanatos doesn't mean he IS him. He was just stressed and disturbed from the place. He had to calm down and clear his head. But his head was clear or at least mostly clear… right?

He met back up with Clee and Tahl who looked like she was going to freak at any moment. "You okay?"

"That lady is seriously disturbing." Tahl replied, Goosebumps evident on her skin.

"What did you find out?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Nothing that seems helpful. Apparently the Carnival had been around a long time ago but just recently started making a come back." Clee replied.

"How long ago?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Shortly before or after the republic."

"That long huh? No luck in finding too many records, things were a jumble back then as they tried to get organized."

"I'll say! I had to do a report on it way back when I was a padawan. Most difficult assignment EVER!" Clee said apparently still aggravated from such a long time ago.

Qui-Gon and Tahl just looked at her.

"Ahem, right well uh what did you find out."

Qui-Gon said nothing at first. "Just a feeling, I guess. Paranoia."

"You're not alone!" Tahl said smacking him on the arm.

"How do you mean?" Clee asked ignoring Tahl.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Well, I just thought that Nightshade seemed a lot like Xanatos."

The girls looked at him incredulous. "But he's dead, isn't he?"

"He should be."

"Maybe the mirror maze will have more answers." Clee tried.

Tahl and Qui-Gon looked at one another and sighed.

"Look I don't want to go in there anymore than you do! But it has to be done!"

"I know, I know!" Tahl said with a huff.

"Alright but lets stick together." Qui-Gon added.

The three walked up to the mirror maze and looked in. "Well, lets do this." Clee said and took a step in followed by her two friends.

As they entered the entrance seemed to disappear and two small voices called their names begging them to go back out. But when they turned around there was no way out.

"Crud! We're trapped!" Clee said slamming her fist on a mirror. Guys? She turned to the silence. She was alone. "GUYS! Qui-Gon! Tahl!"

Qui-Gon had turned when he heard the voices. The entrance was gone and he was alone. He heard the faint voice of Clee call his name than dissipate. He heard footsteps and he turned. He whispered a name; "Nightshade…"

Tahl too was alone, she being blind couldn't see... Wait… she saw copies of herself everywhere. "But how?" She asked her reflections as tears came down her cheeks. What did these people have in store for her and the others? She heard footsteps behind her. She turned in hopes that it was one of her friends. However it was none of them, but a haggard old woman with no eyes. She screamed and it echoed through the mirrors.

[A/N] . well here you go! I finally did it after putting off for so long! Sorry! I hope you like it. More on the way. Promise! So Happy New Year everybody!


	7. Chapter 7 Trapped

Carnival of Souls

Chapter 7 Trapped.

…

"Nightshade!" Qui-Gon whispered.

"You walked right in to the trap." Nightshade said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"I suppose I'll tell you. You do know me after all. You recognized me earlier-"

"Xanatos?"

"That's right."

"But you're supposed to be-"

"-dead? I am. The force is a wondrous thing. Would you believe I found this body just walking through the street? He had quite a weak mind. Funny that he looks like me, isn't it? I found the remains of the carnival and summoned them back into existence using the force. You see they are merely souls, like me. We feed off of other souls, innocent souls, such as Obi-Wan's and other children. Their souls are what keep us in existence. It's true we can feed off of any soul but the innocent and pure ones are the best and most powerful!"

"The Mirror maze? What purpose does it serve?"

"It traps you so that we can deteriorate your mind and weaken it. A weak mind is easier to feed on than one that is intact. Obi-Wan is such easy prey." Xanatos waved his hand to reveal in a mirror a boy, Obi-Wan, lying on the ground unconscious.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon went to step forward but Xanatos was in his way in an instant.

"Can you resist your fears and insecurities?"

A growl escaped Qui-Gon's throat.

"If you ignore the fact that he's dying and can cope with such a fear and loss I wont be able to steal your soul. However if you run to him, you will have to deal with such grief and pain. It will weaken your mind and your soul will be captured by these mirrors. Either way he'll die. What do you choose?" Xanatos' sneer sickened Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon looked to the boy's figure on the ground.

…

Clee walked through the mirror maze. She was alone; her reflections her only company. "Crud! Where are they? How did we get separated? Those two always getting lost and needing me to rescue them." She began to walk through the mirror maze and try to navigate her way out. She looked ahead of her and there in a large mirrored room was her ship. "What the heck! What is my ship doing here?" She approached it, but when she came twenty feet from it…

BANG!

Clee was thrown from her feet and up against a mirror that shattered at impact. She got up and looked at her ship… it was gone. "AHH!" She grabbed her hair and ran to the debris. "My ship! My baby! It's gone!" She fell to her knees and wept at it's remains. She began feeling temptations of the dark side. "Who ever did this had better be able to get me a new one!"

…

Tahl's scream had echoed through the mirrors but the woman's cackle soon followed.

"I don't understand! How can I see?" Tahl said.

"Well, here in this carnival we can do anything, and anything at all!" The woman seemed like she was staring right at Tahl's eyes though the woman had none.

"What do you mean?" Tahl said taking a step backward.

"I've wanted to see again for so very long!" The woman took a step forward.

Tahl in turn took another step back. "Wh-what?"

The woman said nothing in response but lunged at Tahl and began clawing at her to try and pull her eyes out.

Tahl fought back with all her might. She reached for her lightsaber- it was gone! She punched the woman but she pursued Tahl again and again. Finally Tahl threw her to the ground and ran into the mirror maze. She had her sight back, but it had to be a trick on their part. But still it was nice to see again. Even if it was for a short time. She was sure it would be especially if the woman caught her.

The woman was close behind her. Tahl turned around a mirror corner and into another corridor but at the end of the corridor was Qui-Gon holding Obi-Wan's body. She had to help them. She saw a figure behind Qui-Gon's kneeling body. It was Xanatos! She had to hurry he was going to kill Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan!

"You can run, but will you be able to get there in time?" The woman's cackle echoed through the maze.

"Qui-Gon!" Tahl reached out to him.

He looked up surprised then spun around.

…

Clee sighed. Why? Why her ship! On top of losing her friends in the maze she lost her beautiful ship! Her anger was beyond comparison. No one knew how much work she put into that ship! How close they were o each other! How much money it took to decorate the cockpit! No one knew! She never admitted it.

She took a deep breath. She had to find her friends and get out of there… but not before she beat up whoever it was that destroyed her ship! "What the heck happened to those two?" Of all the people I had to be stuck with it was those two, and what happens? They get lost!" She sighed again. "Maybe when the entrance vanished and we got trapped, they chickened out and ran into the maze like a couple of sissies. Well as long as they have each other… What the heck am I saying?"

"Master!"

Clee turned. "Garen?"

Sure enough Garen ran up to her breathing heavily. "It's Obi-Wan, he's in trouble! And so is Master Qui-Gon and Master Tahl!"

"Where are they?" Whoever had those three was obviously the one who killed her beloved!

…

Qui-Gon watched as Tahl was running up to him. Obi-Wan was limp in his arms. The boy was still alive but ill, he didn't know why or how. He turned and saw Xanatos behind him. He hoisted Obi-Wan onto his shoulder and reached for his light saber- it was gone.

"You rely too much on your silly weapons!" Xanatos said with a sneer. He'd obviously taken it, but when?

Tahl ran up to Qui-Gon and touched his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I am but Obi-Wan…"

"We need to get out of here!"

"How? Either way we go there's someone blocking us. They're not even alive."

"That I can believe!" Tahl said looking at the woman with no eyes.

Xanatos took a deep satisfied breath. "Yes, their fears are mounting. This is too easy." He looked at Qui-Gon. "You may be able to keep them under control but they are there! And I will feed off of them and suck you dry of any emotion and thought until you are in the same shape as the boy!" He pointed to the figure over Qui-Gon's shoulder. "And then shortly after, you will be dead. Just call this revenge!"

"Enough, Xanatos, get out of my way!"

"Not likely."

"Wait a minute, how did you even get Obi-Wan?" Tahl asked. They had left him with Garen at the Temple.

"He came right to me!"

"I don't believe that!" Qui-Gon retorted.

"It's true. He followed the two of you to the carnival in secret and fell right into my trap!"

Qui-Gon and Tahl looked at one another. Tahl wasn't any match for Xanatos and Qui-Gon had Obi-Wan to worry about. He couldn't very well try anything rash!

They were trapped!

[AN] okay chapter 7! I tried adding a little bit of humor in with Clee, but anyway, Here's chapter 7 Now to map out chapter 8 and write that! :3 Hope you liked! Finally getting back to this! I know I'm Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8 Counter Attack

Carnival of Souls

Chapter 8 Counter Attack

…

Qui-Gon held the boy in his arms staring down his opponents on either side. Tahl on his arm helped support the young apprentice.

"Qui-Gon! Tahl!" The two turned and found Clee running toward them with Garen on her side. The blind woman spun to face them and Clee body chucked her to the ground. Qui-Gon and Tahl ran past the old woman on the ground. Xanatos' growls could be heard echoing through the mirror maze.

"We need to find a way out of this!" Clee said.

"They feed off of our misery and insecurities!" Qui-Gon said still supporting Obi-Wan in his arms.

Clee stopped. "They're the ones who killed my love?"

Qui-Gon and Tahl stopped surprised. Since when did Cle have anyone so special? "Clee… Who?"

"MY SHIP WHO ELSE!"

Qui-Gon and Tahl sighed. "Let's go!"

"GUH! What about the ones who killed my beloved!"

"Master Clee! We have to go!" Garen grabbed her arm and yanked her along.

In Qui-Gon's arms Obi-Wan moaned. Qui-Gon looked around him and found a small cove that could hide them for a short time.

He laid the boy down on the ground and held the small, cold hand in his. "Obi-Wan?"

"I didn't…"

"What?"

"I didn't…" Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up at his master. "Honest."

Qui-Gon wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"We know Obi." Garen said calmly from the back of the group. He stepped forward and Qui-Gon moved to make room for him. Garen took his friend's hand. "We know you didn't. It was all an accident. It wasn't anyone's fault. We know! "

Obi-Wan looked into his friend's eyes. "He said I did. He said so."

"Xanatos said that to hurt you." Qui-Gon was catching on. He was referring to Bruck's death."

"No… Not Xanatos."

"Who?"

"Bruck."

"Obi-Wan, Bruck is dead." Tahl said softly.

"He was in the mirror, he was chasing me." Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

"Tahl, Clee, you two and I will face Xanatos. Garen you get Obi-Wan out of here and call for help."

Garen nodded.

Qui-Gon knelt down at Obi-Wan side once more and took his hand. "Obi-Wan, know this, I know you would never want to hurt someone. I wasn't your fault what happened. And no matter what, I'm very proud of you."

Before Obi-Wan could respond Qui-Gon was on his feet followed by the other two masters. Garen waited a few minutes before hoisting Obi-Wan onto his back and began looking for a way out.

….

Qui-Gon, Tahl and Clee, ran along to corridors to find the ones who were responsible for all this. It wasn't long before they ran into their opponents who waited in a wide corridor as though they were expecting the three of them.

"Abandoned your apprentices I see." Xanatos said with a smirk.

The masters said nothing.

"No worries, I'll feed on them later."

The old woman cackled. "I see you brought my eyes back." She stepped forward and the mirrors around her reflected a familiar image. The woman's reflection was Tahl.

"We're not afraid of you." Qui-Gon said.

Clee stomped forward, "Alright who's the one who killed my beloved?"

Xanatos smile. "Are you angry?"

"Well DUH!"

"Let your anger consume you!"

Clee stepped forward and rolled up her sleeve. "Don't mind of I do!"

…

Garen carried Obi-Wan through the maze looking for a way out. However he just went in circles. He turned a corner and came to a small button on the floor. "We've been here before."

"I don't think there is a way out." Obi-Wan said.

Garen sighed.

"Can we rest?" Obi-Wan asked and was set on the ground to rest.

A laugh echoed through the mirrors and Garen stood up fast, ready to fight and emerging from the depths of the mirror was a boy that they both knew. "Bruck."

"You're as weak as ever Oafy-Wan."

Garen stood straight. He wasn't afraid of Bruck. This was Obi-Wan's Guilt and fear. Not his.

Bruck looked at Garen. "You can't save him. I'll see to it."

"We'll see."

"How do you plan on stopping me? You have no light saber." Bruck laughed.

Garen didn't answer instead and ran at the mirror and began punching it as hard as he could. It cracked over and over. Bruck yelled for him to stop. However Garen didn't hold back. He punched the mirror until his hands bled and the mirror finally crashed to the ground in millions of pieces. Garen turned to brace he and Obi-Wan against the falling mirror. When they looked up again the night air blew into the maze.

…

The wrestling match between Xanatos, the blind woman, Clee and Tahl was still occurring.

Xanatos rushed and Qui-Gon who's back was turned while he dealt with the blind woman. Qui-Gon turned and Xanatos come at him. However he was blocking the old woman. Thankfully Clee came up from the side and, grabbing him by the collar, threw him over her shoulder right into a mirror. It cracked and shattered.

Xanatos and the old woman cried in pain.

Clee catching on turned and kicked mirror to pieces. Resulting in more shouts and screams.

"We have to destroy their way to feed." Clee said.

"Clee we'll keep them occupied you break as many as you can." Qui-Gon turned and began beating up on Xanatos who was flung into a mirror again.

Tahl stood and faced the old woman. The woman came at her and Tahl flipped her to the ground. She would not be afraid. Now that she knew the way to stop them. She ran and tackled the woman to the ground.

Glass of the mirrors was breaking all around them. Clee's leg was cut from the falling glass. The night sky could be seen reflected on the fallen glass.

Xanatos stood from where he'd fallen to the ground for the hundredth time. His face looked cracked as though he were made of stone or…glass, and he was shattering. "I'll kill you! Just you wait!" Xanatos said and in his rage lunged at the older master.

Qui-Gon jumped aside and looked up in time to see Xanatos collide with one of the mirrors and shatter into a glassy dust.

Multiple Bars of color emerged from the darkness and from the mirrors. The mirrors shattered and the bars burst through the glass.

The old woman ran from the scene only to burst into a glassy dust twenty feet away.

Master Windu broke through one of the mirrors and he was followed by other masters as well.

Qui-Gon got up from where he sat on the blood covered ground. "Mace!"

"Garen called us from Didi's. He explained what happened."

"Where are they now?"

"They're at the Temple in the medical wing."

"They're safe?"

"Yes."

"And Obi-Wan?"

"He's fine. He seemed a bit weak but he appeared alright. He was asking to send you right to him."

"I'll go to him now. Clee, Tahl lets go!"

Qui-Gon turned to the two women, however Clee was kneeling next to Tahl who was staring off into space. He walked up to the two.

Tahl looked up at him. It was clear by her gaze that she was blind again. "I'm fine. Let's go see Obi-Wan and Garen." Tahl stood. She was obviously upset but he knew that she would deal with it in her own way.

The three of them left the area to see their apprentices who were waiting for them at the Temple.

…

[AN] I'M SO SORRY! I know It's taken me an eternity to write this chapter! I'm trying so hard! D: Forgives me! I hope this chapter was okay! I tried my best! There's still at least one chapter to go! So stay tuned! :D Sorry its taking forever write this!


End file.
